1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a memory card connector. In particular, the present invention relates to a memory card connector having an ejection mechanism for ejecting the memory card inserted. More particularly, the present invention relates to a memory card connector having an ejection mechanism that is durable lo and simple in construction for easy manufacturing and is suitable for slim space applications.
2. Technical Background
Semiconductor integrated circuit memory cards, in particular, a number of IC peripheral functional expansion cards for portable computers are widely adopted in microprocessor-based computer systems as the means of peripheral device expansion. One of such memory cards is the PCMCIA card as proposed by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association. The association is a computer industry group that defined the PCMCIA standard for small electronic cards and the way these cards communicate with the host computer.
As the name implies, the PCMCIA cards were intended primarily for the memory expansion of portable computer systems that require reduced overall system size, however, the PCMCIA standard has now evolved from its very first edition, Type I, through Type II, and now Type III within a relatively short period of time. The PCMCIA standard has been adopted by peripheral devices other than memory expansion adapter cards. They include, for example, PCMCIA network cards, SCSI cards, facsimile/modem cards, even sound cards and hard disk drive cards. It should therefore be noted that although the present invention utilizes the term "memory card connector", it should be understood that the card connector of the present invention is not limited only to the category of memory cards. Other categories of peripheral functional cards are also applicable in the use of the memory card of the present invention.
With wide acceptance of the PCMCIA cards for the microprocessor-based computer systems, in particular in the category of notebook computers, those computer systems providing compatibility for PCMCIA cards would have to be equipped with at least one PCMCIA slot. The memory card slot is basically an electrical signal connector that provides for the electrical connection between the electronic circuitry as contained in the PCMCIA card and the host system logic circuitry.
A card ejection mechanism is vital for the versatile use of the memory card connector in a host computer system. The inserted memory card must be able to be successfully removed whenever necessary. A number of U.S. patents disclosed such ejection mechanisms for the memory card connectors. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,152,687, 4,810,200, 5,011,420 and 5,149,276 disclosed several examples of such ejection mechanism. However, their implementation either employed the use of rivets, or was difficult to repair, or was too thick in dimension to be suitable for slim space applications. Improvements of the ejection mechanism for memory card connectors are therefore desirable.